Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of electronic transactions.
Description of Art
Electronic commerce (e-commerce) enables trading in entities (e.g., products or services) using computer networks, such as the Internet. Users are able to purchase entities on e-commerce websites provisioned by e-commerce retailers. Users typically use generic or shopping specific search engines to identify various entities of interest to them. Upon finding an entity of interest located at a website of a retailer, a user purchases the entity of interest by performing an e-commerce transaction at the retailer's website.
In an example scenario where the user is interested in two or more entities that are located on two or more web sites with different and distinct entity checkout systems, the user purchases each of the multiple entities on each web site that includes the particular entity of interest by performing separate transactions. For example, to purchase two entities on two web sites with distinct entity checkout systems such as MACYS website and JCREW website, the user has to purchase the first entity on MACYS' website and the second entity on JCREW's website as two separate transactions. Additionally, conventional methods do not provide alternate entities and/or alternate retailers to the user outside of using a singular checkout system.